An Odd West Fairy Tale
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Vicky the Kid, the most dangerous outlaw in the west, tangles with the state officer Timothy Turner. Their paths combine on a strange journey.


The blistering heat of the desert was bearing down on the quiet little town as several coaches carrying new arrivals showed up. Chesterton and his companion were working the saloon.

"So, everything seems quiet today."

"Yeah. So Alfred, did your father manage to get the telegraph lines set up yet?"

"He just had them installed."

"Good, good."

One of the other patrons joined in the conversation.

"So, how's yer dad been Chester?"

"Not good."

"Still a gambler?"

"Yeah. He showed up here a couple days ago, sweating and cussing and digging through the safe for money. We don't keep it in there anymore, on account of his gambling problem, so no idea when he'll be back. He didn't stay the night."

"Trouble with the law, maybe."

"I don't know, he's had trouble with them before. This… it was like he's seen a ghost, or the devil himself was coming after him."

As they were preparing to serve the customer, a large man walked into the saloon. He had an air of pride around him.

"You, servant. Fetch me a glass of whiskey." He pointed towards Alfred, who rolled his eyes and prepared the man's beverage.

The man began drinking before handing money over to Chester, who took it and placed it under the counter. After a few minutes, the doors of the saloon were pushed open again. A tall figure clad in black and green walked up and sat down at the counter. Chester felt unnerved by her presence. She had an aura of menace, her eyes a deep blood red. Her hat bore an emerald green serpentine insignia that wrapped around the base, finishing in a horned skull above her head. The horns were made of silver and moved with the skull's cheeks to form a large V.

The man from earlier turned and looked at her.

"Ah, a lady. And what brings you to these parts?"

"Looking for someone." She replied coldly before motioning Chesterton over for a drink.

"You know, a lady shouldn't be alone in a place like this. You might get hurt, or worse." He said slyly before rubbing his hand along her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She said before swatting his hand away. The man grew angry at this and grabbed her wrist.

"Now listen here sweetie. Where you come from you might be allowed to walk around without company, but out here is dangerous to be alone. I'm just trying to help you out." He said before placing his hand back on her face.

"Oh, you're right, mister. How can I ever repay you?" She responded in an apologetic tone. He smiled greedily.

"See, I knew I could convince ya. My names Gregory, what's yours miss?"

"Vicky." She replied. Chesterton froze at the name while Alfred dropped a glass. Several of the others in the tavern began slowly moving towards the door.

"Clumsy nigger." Gregory laughed to himself.

"Now what say you come with me Miss Vicky?" he said as he grabbed her by the arm.

_BANG!_

"No."

Gregory collapsed to the floor, blood dripping from a hole in his head. The rest of the customers got up and ran out, leaving Chester and Alfred alone with Vicky. She smiled sadistically.

"Hello, and what might your names be?"

"I-I-I'm Chester… Chester Chesterton. This is Alfred Jefferson."

"And you already know who I am. Chester… no doubt the son of Bucky Chesterton."

"How do you know?"

"For one, you look like him, except less of a drunk. Second, I know he comes from around here. Third, you just told me." As Vicky finished her reply, she dragged Chester out from behind the counter and onto the floor.

"Now, your dad has a debt to pay. I intend to collect one way…" she forced Chester to look at the blank-eyed corpse.

"…or another. So where is he?!"

"I don't know! He came around two days ago trying to get money out of the safe! I haven't seen him since!"

"Trying to get money? So, he's got nothing."

Vicky laughed before letting Chester go. As she turned to leave, the town sheriff was in the doorway staring her down.

"You're coming with me, miss; we don't take too kindly to lawbreakers around these parts." he said authoritatively. Vicky simply started giggling. The sheriff scratched his head, bewildered at Vicky's casual laughter.

"My names not 'miss,' it's Vicky."

With these words, the sheriff turned pale white. Then he slowly took out his revolver with his fingers and placed it on the floor. Then he removed his sheriff's badge and his handcuffs and dropped them.

"You know, maybe the whole 'sheriff' thing isn't working out. I'll see you later… Please don't kill me."

The sheriff then dashed out the door. Several minutes later, he was on a horse fleeing east. Vicky simply began laughing as she went towards the exit.

"Next time your father shows himself, he'd better be ready to pay his debt."

Vicky stormed out and left.

"Alfred?"

"Yes…"

"Do you maybe think you can get your father to call for some… help?"

_Further East_

"Sir, we just got a message from a lone town out west."

"Where?"

"Dimmsdale, sir. The sheriff is gone and they need help."

"Eh, we'll send in the new kid."

"Uh, sir… They say Vicky the Kid is in town."

"Well… then we need to send in Turner."

"Isn't he just a kid, too?"

"Yeah, a kid who took out Denny 'Madman' Crocker and Francis's whole gang. Trust me, send in Turner."

_Two days later_

Vicky had taken to staying at the inn during the night, and staying inside the saloon drinking whiskey during the day waiting for Bucky Chesterton to return. One morning, Bucky came running into the saloon, oblivious to Vicky hiding in the corner.

"Damn it, Chester! You've got to give me the cash!"

"Dad, you shouldn't of come back."

"Shut up, kid! I need the money, damn it!"

Vicky stood up and walked over to the counter. She whispered in Bucky's ear.

"You have a debt to pay, Chesterton."

Bucky turned around and fell to the floor, tears forming in his eyes.

"J-just give me a chance! Just a few more days!"

"I gave you plenty of time."

Before Vicky could move in closer, Chester and Alfred took out a pair of pistols and aimed at Vicky. She simply let out an aggravated sigh.

"Chester… tell me, how much money has your father wasted while you try to run this little place?"

Chester looked at her in confusion; she simply didn't care that she was being threatened.

"I would reckon it's a lot. Wouldn't life be so much easier if you'd just let me settle this?"

"My father may be a drunk, and a gambler, and a thief but he's still my father. Now _get out_."

"Make me." She boasted with a smile.

Chester and Alfred aimed and fired, but the guns simply clicked. Vicky laughed as she took the pellets out of her front pocket and jiggled them mockingly before putting them back. She then grabbed Bucky and started dragging him towards the door, only to find it blocked.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?!"

"Name's Timothy Turner, Vicky."

His voice had a slight squeak to it. Vicky dropped Bucky to the floor.

"That's right, now are you going to come quietly or-"

Turner was cut off by the sound of laughter. Vicky fell to the floor holding her sides, laughing maniacally at the sight as Bucky ran out. A short, skinny teenager was claiming to be the infamous Timothy Turner. Turner sighed and walked in, approaching Vicky. As Vicky calmed her nerves, she stood up and took in the sight of the small kid. He had a pair of handcuffs out and a stern look on his face. What surprised her even more was that he actually matched Turner's description. Deep blue eyes, brown hair, and two buckteeth. Then she noticed that he had a badge with his name on it.

"You… you really are Timothy Turner?"

"Yes I am. Now are you coming with me, or are we going to have a problem?"

Vicky simply started laughing again. Turner walked up, quickly placed the handcuffs on her hands, and took her pistol out and dropped it on the floor. She was shocked at how quick he was. He quickly led her to the old sheriff's office, where she spent the time silently taking in the sight of Turner while he waited. At high noon, a stagecoach arrived. Turner escorted Vicky into the carriage.

The stagecoach was taking them to a railway where Vicky would be shipped off to stand trial for her crimes. Most of the ride was spent silently observing each other. Vicky was looking over Turner like a curious wolf. Turner was trying to watch the scenery, but his eyes would continue moving towards Vicky like a magnet. Vicky finally spoke several minutes before they arrived at the railway.

"How did a little guy like you become the famous Timothy Turner?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me. You're only, what, fourteen? Fifteen at the most? How did you manage to take down Francis's gang and Crocker?"

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity."

"…I was working with my father down south during Crocker's string of bank robberies. Eventually he hit the bank in our town, so we went up to stop him."

Turner looked down sadly.

"My dad was killed walking up to the bank. Crocker took him out with a shot to the head and started shooting at me. I hit him in the leg and the neck. I… I never did like the idea of killing. That's why when I went to investigate Francis and his gang, I went in silently. It was night time and most of them were asleep. I've always been good at being quiet, so I went in and looked around. I found all their guns and emptied the bullets out. After I came back, the rest of the troops moved in and took them all."

"A lot of good it did. I heard most of the gang was hanged. From what hanging does to you, you'd have been better off shooting them yourself."

"I can't… Killing, it makes your soul black."

Vicky giggled, amused by Turner's naivety.

"Killing makes the soul black, does it? Well mine must be blacker than the night sky by now. You do realize they're going to hang me too, right? With everything I've done."

"How… how many people have you killed?"

"I don't know. They all blend together. People who wouldn't pay up, people who turned a gun on me, people who try to take me away." She eyed Turner deviously, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"Why? Why do all that? There must of been better way. You always have a choice."

"A choice… let me tell you a joke; you ever hear of the Valentine Railway?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"They're the kings of the railroad. They made the first railway between here and the east. I suspect the train we're heading to is one of theirs. And six years ago their daughter, she was going to be married. Some rich old man named Douglas Dimmadome; and the daughter, she couldn't say no, obviously, because the man was going to leave everything to the Valentine family. All he wanted was the daughter's hand in marriage. So of course she agreed. It was for the family, of course. She would do anything for them, even marry against her will. So they go through the whole ceremony. They're married and go on to live merry little lives. But then Doug hits her. He thinks she's just a dumb spoiled child, so he hits her again and again. And then he tries to rape her."

"How is this funny?"

"Shh, I'm getting there. So he tries to rape her and she fights back. She ends up killing him. Now here comes the funny part. She's jailed for murder! Even after multiple witnesses confirm him hitting her, and she shows everyone the bruising on her skin, she's still sentenced. She's going away forever. Her family shuns her, because obviously she must have done something to make Doug lash out. She must have forced his hand! So there she is waiting for her life to end."

"That's horrible… what happened to her?"

Vicky grinned.

"Wait… you're the daughter?"

"Yes."

"How did you escape?"

"Well, most don't think a sixteen year old girl to be capable of anything other than whining and making babies. So I waited. I waited until ol' Jerry came close to my cell. He liked to watch me sleep. Then I grabbed him and strangled him to the floor, stole his keys, and ran. I went back home in the night and stole some money then took a train out here. I joined a gang for a while before heading out on my own."

"Which gang?"

"Doesn't matter; they're all dead now. I killed them because they tried to kill me; they thought I was too nice. They didn't know that there's a difference between being nice and having rules."

Turner was now feeling a strange mixture of pity and terror. Vicky's body count wasn't known. That's because whenever she came into a town, bloodshed soon followed and she would disappear like a ghost. She could be responsible for the deaths of more than a hundred people at the highest count. But hearing her story, Turner couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He placed his hand on hers and rubbed her knuckles. Vicky smiled warmly before she moved her arms over Turner's shoulders and dragged him into a hug. She whispered sensually in his ear.

"Thank you."

As the stagecoach came to a stop, Vicky pulled back. She had a serene smile on her face.

Turner opened the side and began escorting Vicky out towards the train. There were three men ready to take her into the side car. Before she was taken away, she moved her head towards Turner's ear and whispered.

"I think I like you. I want you to come back with me."

Before he had a chance to respond, Vicky walked towards the three men and stood in the center of them. Quicker than a flash of lightning, Vicky removed her handcuffs and threw one of the men guarding her to the floor. Turner checked his back pocket to find the keys missing as the other two turned and attempted to grab hold of her. She ducked and kicked one in the ankle in just the right place to snap it in. The other one took an elbow to the chest and a fist to the head, before Vicky turned to punch the first man back to the ground. Vicky took out their individual handcuffs and chained the men together. By this point, Turner had taken out his revolver.

"Vicky, stop now!"

He was holding his gun to the side hesitantly. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to take aim at her. Before he could make a decision, another man had come out of the train and took aim at Vicky. His hands were shaking.

"Stay where you are! Don't move!" the man shouted. He was holding the gun haphazardly and shaking, and he might let off a round and kill Vicky or one of the others handcuffed on the ground. Vicky simply put her hands up and stepped away from the mangled captives on the ground. The man stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Put your gun down!"

Vicky and the man turned to see Turner aiming at the man with the gun.

"Wh-what?"

"Put the gun down now and kick it away!"

The man complied with Turner's commands. Vicky smiled deviously as she retrieved the weapon on the ground before returning to Turner. She delicately moved his arms down and took his weapon. Then she put him in handcuffs.

"What?"

"Sorry, can't have you having second thoughts. Now come on. The stagecoach is waiting for us."

Vicky escorted Turner back to the stagecoach, whose driver had a confused look on his face before Vicky motioned him off with her gun. She forced Turner into the back and took the reins, riding the horses back in the direction they came from. She rode until they came across a town and tied the horses up. By now it was nearly nightfall. Vicky dragged Turner out of the back.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The inn."

Vicky grabbed his badge and shoved it down Turner's pocket before taking him inside.

"Ah, miss? What are you doing?"

"Escorting this fugitive of the law. We need a place to stay for the night."

"Well, we only have one bed open right now."

"That'll be fine. He can sleep on the floor."

Vicky paid the lady up front with silver covered in dried blood, then dragged Turner up the stairs into the room. After closing the door, she threw him into the bed.

"I thought I was staying on the floor?"

"I don't trust you not to try and escape during the night. I need to keep a closer eye on you."

Vicky removed her black vest and her shirt. Then she stripped down to her underwear. Turner was blushing as he turned away. Vicky got in bed behind him and held him close.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing, Vicky?"

"I underestimated you before. I'm not letting you out of my hands now."

"Why didn't you just leave me? You could have kicked me out and left me on the side of the road."

"Because I like you, and you saved me. It would be impolite to throw you out after that."

"…I didn't save you."

"Then why did you stop that man with the gun?"

"He didn't know how to handle his gun. He would have shot you or any of the other men."

Vicky leaned in closer; Turner could feel her breath on his neck.

"But you could have stopped me. You could have pointed the gun at me and forced me down. Instead you let me come over and take it away. Why?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, until you figure it out I'm going to keep a closer eye on you. Good night, Timothy Turner."

"G-good night."

Vicky fell asleep relatively quickly. If he wanted to, Turner could have slid out of her grasp. But he didn't. He fell asleep still trying to piece together the mystery of his actions.

_The next day_

Turner awoke, still in the embrace of Vicky. As he pieced together yesterday's events, he decided to move out of her grasp. He sat on a stool in the room and looked at her, finally realizing what he was feeling. His breathing became tense as he looked out the window, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was developing feelings for one of the most vicious criminals in the state.

"Good morning, Turner."

"Morning, Vicky."

"What do you say we get some food? I've still got some money left before we have to go make some more."

"How do you make money, Vicky?"

"Gambling; Poker. I'm good at it. You ever play?"

"No."

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime."

Vicky dressed, and then escorted Turner down the stairs. They ate breakfast silently before Vicky took him back towards the stagecoach.

"Vicky, do you think maybe I could ride in front with you?"

"Sure… I'd like that, too."

Vicky took off with Turner sitting next to her. Vicky turned the carriage southwest.

"Where are we going, Vicky?"

"To go make some money. I know a city down this way. Should have plenty of places to bleed dry."

"And what will we do with this money?"

"You like whiskey?"

"Don't drink much."

"Well, that's what we'll do with the money. Food and drink and if everything goes smoothly, no one dies."

Turner gulped nervously at Vicky's last line. He wasn't prepared for dealing with her kind of life. They made it into the city around noon and left the horses outside one of the larger saloons. Vicky escorted Turner inside and left him chained to a chair in the corner. She shoved some money down one of his pockets before she walked over to one of the tables of poker players and sat down.

"This is crazy." Turner muttered to himself. When a waitress came over, he ordered a glass of beer. He wasn't used to drinking, but he figured he'd need one after this day. After several hours, half the people at the table were gone and had been replaced while Vicky remained. One of the other players was becoming irritated. He began mumbling under his breath, getting Vicky to smile devilishly at his misery. After Vicky took a little more of his money, he stood up angrily and started shouting.

"You think you can take my money, whore?! You cheating bitch!"

Vicky stood up and pounded her fists on the table.

"I'm many things. A vile, insane murderess who steals and burns people's houses down when they can't pay me back, but I don't cheat."

The man motioned towards the door with his head while placing his hand on a gun hidden in his pants. Vicky smiled as they both walked outside. Turner tried to stand up to go and help, but he was chained to the chair. He heard a gunshot and several seconds later, Vicky returned and rejoined the poker game. A waitress walked up to Turner.

"So, can I get you anything to eat?"

"Just some whiskey, please."

"Getting drunk at this time of the day?"

"Yes; whiskey please."

After another hour, Vicky had finished draining everyone willing to play. She came over and sat by Turner. She had several necklaces around her neck, her fingers had several different rings, and she had her pockets stuffed with gold, silver, and cash. Turner was wobbling in his seat, eliciting a giggle from Vicky.

"So, I guess you found a reason to drink."

Turner simply looked into her eyes and started crying.

"Uh… was it something I said?" Vicky replied sheepishly.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why do I love you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're... You've done horrid things. You've killed more people than any one soul should bear. But when you walked out there and I thought you might of been shot. I couldn't take it. I was so worried."

Before he could chug down the rest of his shot, Vicky took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. This brought a small smile to his face before it was replaced by a sad frown. Two state officers came into the saloon and started asking questions about the body outside.

"We've got company." he said with a hiccup. Vicky turned and spotted the two officers before turning her head back. She manuevered over to Turner and removed his handcuffs. Then she picked him up and started carrying him out the door. The officers turned and looked over the pair.

"Can't hold his drink, eh?" One of them asked.

Turner drunkenly nodded as Vicky took him out the door. They returned to the carriage. Vicky forced Turner into the back and placed his handcuffs back on, worried that he might fall off the front. They made a few more rounds before night time. By then they wandered into an inn for the night. When they were in the bedroom, Vicky removed Turner's handcuffs.

"You aren't going to leave me handcuffed again?"

"No. I trust you. And I'm really starting to like you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the opposite of me. You're kind."

Vicky moved into the bed and beckoned Turner over. Now he had a chance. He could run out and call for help. He could recapture Vicky and regain his honor.

"Timothy? You coming to bed?"

"Yes."

He walked over and lay down, facing Vicky and smiling before drifting off to sleep in her arms.

The next couple of days were spent gambling in the morning and wasting the money on food and drink in the evening. Turner found himself enjoying watching her play. He'd silently cheer when she kicked someone off a table, and he found himself worried when it seemed she might lose. When someone became slightly too rowdy, he'd ready his weapon. Luckily, no one else during that time attempted to throw their life away over a game.

On their fourth evening in the town, they wobbled half-drunk towards a saloon. Vicky tripped and dropped the key to the handcuffs. Turner picked them back up and put them in his pocket, trying not to laugh as Vicky stood up with a sway. They walked in and took a seat at a table.

"So… tell me, Turner, what'd you do before coming up here?"

"I… I was working with my dad at the sheriff's office. I'd help out and do some of the more mundane tasks. After he died, I became the sheriff."

"Big job for a little kid."

"Well, the town never needed anything more than me after Crocker was taken care of. Still, I wanted to help. I wanted to do something more. That's why I joined up with the state police to go hunt Francis's gang. That was about a year ago."

"You still have family down there?"

"Mother still lives down there. She was running a shop last I checked."

"Maybe you'd want to go and see her?"

"That'd be nice. Is there anyone back home you miss?"

"No… actually, I do have a sister. Last I saw her was five some years ago."

Vicky let out a pained sigh before noticing a group laughing at another table. She smiled when she saw who was there.

"Bucky Chesterton." She said as she moved over to sit next to Turner.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening in, now be quiet."

Over at Bucky's table, they were mocking Bucky's latest failures.

"So, you're telling me you tried stealing from your own son to pay off a gambling debt? How low can you sink?"

"Shut up, and besides. I wouldn't of stole if it weren't for the person I owed money to."

"Who'd you rip off this time, ol' Bucky?"

"Vicky the kid."

The people at the table started laughing again.

"I'm not lying! I was playing a table one night and this lady came in and took everything! It was her! I bet some money I didn't have and when I lost I ran off. Come on, Bill, you believe me?"

"Well, last I hear she was finally captured."

"Yeah, I was there. Some kid named Tim Turner came in and dragged her off. Thank the lord for that brave lad."

Bucky relaxed into his seat.

"Who?" asked Bill.

"He's the kid who took out Denny Crocker. He also singlehandedly took out Francis's gang without firing a single shot." boasted one of the other voices. It sounded familiar to Turner.

"Shut up, Elmer."

"I'm not lying, I worked with him. Crocker shot his old man. Gave him a thirst for justice. One of the youngest to join the state police. If anyone can take in Vicky the kid, it's him."

Another voice responded.

"Well, I wouldn't speak too highly of that boy."

"Why?" Elmer asked in an offended tone.

"I heard he's gone rogue. He helped Vicky escape and ran off with her."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jeffrey! Turner's a good kid. He'd never run off with Vicky."

"You sure about that?"

"He'd never lose his sense of justice, especially to a monster like her!"

"She is a monster. Probably not even human with how many bodies she leaves behind."

"I hear her eyes are burning red, as if you can see the fires of hell inside them."

Back at Turner's table, Vicky was giggling at the colorful descriptions the group was giving her. Turner was contemplating Elmer's words. Vicky was a monster in many senses of the word and Turner did have a strong sense of justice, but he could feel himself rebelling against it. A desire to stay with Vicky, even though she was all but the complete opposite of him, had already gained strength over his desire to bring her in.

"Timothy, I want you to do something for me." Vicky shook him from his thoughts as she whispered a plan into his ear. He tensed up when he heard it, but she laced her fingers through his and set his mind at ease.

Back at the other table, Elmer was arguing with Bill when Turner came and pulled up a chair.

"Turner, is that you? It's been ages."

"Elmer, how's it been?"

"Everything's been going great. Wait, have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

"You never drink!"

"Never had a reason to."

"What gave you a reason?"

"Not much. So what have you four been talking about?"

Elmer gave Jeffrey an angry glance before returning to his friend.

"They were just talking about your latest job. Apparently you nabbed Vicky the kid?"

"Yeah, about a week ago."

"Turner, why aren't you wearing your badge?"

"Huh? Oh, I just didn't feel like wearing it today."

"You always wear it. You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great."

"My friend Jeffrey here thought you had turned away from the law. Ran off with Vicky."

"Well that's not true. I still believe in the law. Catching crooks, preventing acts of wrong. But for justice to operate, people need to pay their dues. Right?"

The group nodded in agreement.

"People need to honor their agreements."

They reaffirmed his words.

"People need to pay their debts."

Everyone nodded, except Bucky became flustered by Turner's choice of words. Turner then twisted his head and looked Bucky in the eyes.

"Bucky… you have a debt to pay, don't you?"

The group was confused by Turner's words, except Bucky whose eyes shifted with fear. Turner simply stared unflinchingly into his eyes as Vicky walked over and pulled up a chair. The group went silent. They were face to face with the most violent outlaw in the west, and she had twisted Turner to her side.

"Turner, what in God's name are you doing?" Elmer asked with the sound of betrayal in his voice.

"Helping my new friend." Turner replied.

"She's the devil… she's the devil!" Jeffrey started yelling.

"You, shut up!" Vicky bellowed while pointing to Jeffrey.

"You, Bill. You don't owe me money. You're safe." Vicky said while turning towards Bill. Then she looked at Elmer, who had a vengeful gaze.

"Elmer, you're a friend of Turner's. You get to live." Then she turned to Bucky.

"Bucky… you have a debt to pay. Now, my friend here Turner believes that my immortal soul is in danger from all the things I've done. Now, I like him and I don't want to disappoint him by leaving another body in this town. But if you don't convince me why I should let you live then I won't think a second longer before putting one in your head."

At Vicky's words, Bucky slowly moved his hand towards his pocket. Vicky took out a pistol and aimed at him. Elmer took out his gun and pointed at her, which Turner responded to by taking out his own revolver and aiming at his former friend. Bucky slowly lifted out a pistol with his front fingers and placed it on the table. He slid it over to Vicky.

"You think a gun can repay your debt?" Vicky hissed.

"The gun has silver and gold crafted into the hilt. And I found some other things."

Bucky dug into his pockets and retrieved pieces of gold and jewelry.

"I found these off a dead man by the church. Shot between the eyes, no doubt by you."

Vicky took the items and placed them in her pockets.

"Good… we're leaving, Turner."

Vicky and Turner stood up and began to leave, with Turner keeping his gun focused on Elmer, who had already placed his own pistol back into his pocket and stared in disbelief.

"Timothy what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"But why?"

"Honestly? I don't really know myself. Don't follow us, Elmer."

Turner put his gun away and followed Vicky out. By the time Elmer gained the courage to follow them, Turner and Vicky were already gone.

_Later that day_

Vicky was taking Turner down south towards his home town. For most of the ride, Turner was silently contemplating Elmer's words. He should have turned Vicky in long ago. But looking up at her, gazing into her eyes, he felt at ease; he felt happy.

"So, Turner, why'd you throw your lot in with me?"

"I like you, and I don't want to see you captured or worse."

"Or worse? You think I can't handle myself?"

"I never said that. You're good. Better than I am, but your still flesh and blood. And I care about you, even though you've done things I disagree with. "

At his kind words, Vicky smiled and maneuvered herself behind him. She encased him within her grasp, like a spider webbing her prey. And Turner was right where he wanted to be. He rested his head backwards into Vicky's chest, listening to her heartbeat as they traveled the desert road.

They arrived at a small desert town by nighttime. When they walked into the inn, Vicky walked up to pay the man in charge.

"One bed."

"Okay, one bed." He responded in a hoarse, sly voice.

"Miss, you have such perfect teeth."

Vicky looked in confusion at his words before walking towards the bedroom with Turner walking behind. After lying in the bed, they fell asleep.

_Midnight_

Turner awoke to the sound of a scream. Vicky was nowhere to be found, and he was chained to the bed. He struggled to free himself as he heard a coarse breathing. He looked around to spot a man watching him with a knife and a lantern. He looked like the innkeeper, but smaller.

"Hello."

"Let me go!"

"Not yet. It's not your time yet."

Another scream. Turner tore at his chains. Through the light of the lantern he realized that they were using the handcuffs Vicky had been carrying on her. He remembered that sometime during the drunken sprawl the day before, Vicky had dropped the keys and he picked them up. He dug in his pocket with his free hand.

"What are you doing?"

Turner found the key and used it to free his hand from the bed. The man with the knife lunged at Turner, who kicked him in the chest. Turner quickly got out of the bed and jumped at the man, grabbing the knife from him. Another scream; Turner could hear it more clearly. It was Vicky. On instinct, Turner took the knife and drove it into the man's chest. He held him down as the man flailed around before his eyes closed. Turner ripped the knife from the body and threw it away, horrified by another death at his hands, then took off and looked for where Vicky may have been screaming from. Spotting a light coming from the door behind the inn's counter, he ran towards it and opened the door.

"Ah, son… are you here to watch?"

The man from earlier was holding pliers. Vicky was tied to a chair and blood was dripping from her mouth. Then Turner noticed a jar. It was filled with blood and teeth. He realized exactly what had happened.

"Son? Are you alright?"

The man turned and looked at Turner.

"Wh-where is my son?!"

"I killed him. I put a knife into his chest. I watched him die." Turner's voice was cold; his gaze an omen of death. Turner lunged at the old man and began beating him into the floor. Once he was satisfied, he stood up and untied Vicky. She fell into his arms.

"I thought… I thought we were going to die."

"It's okay now, Vicky."

Turner held her tight before turning to look at the crumpled man on the floor. He placed him in the chair and tied him up, waiting to figure out what to do with him. The room was filled with dentistry tools and jars of teeth. They tied the man to the chair and watched him.

"Turner, prepare the horses."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish this."

As Turner left, he looked back to spot Vicky picking up a hammer. He closed the door so he couldn't see what Vicky would do, and to stifle the sound of screams he knew would be emanating from the room. As he woke the horses up and fed them, he heard a scream from back inside the inn. He looked around. There was no one outside, no one lighting a lantern to check on the noise. Then he remembered the room. There were several dozen jars filled with teeth. The innkeeper and his son killed the whole town. Turner shivered in fear before Vicky returned, carrying several jars of lantern oil. She threw them onto the walls of the inn and lit a match.

"Time to burn."

She threw the match and started the building on fire. Turner reined in the startled horses as Vicky took her seat next to him. As Vicky took the reins, Turner rested his head on her shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, Vicky. I should have known something was wrong. I should have stayed up."

"You didn't know, Timothy. Don't blame yourself for things you can't control."

"…Vicky, where will we go?"

"We're going to see your mother. Go to sleep; I'll ride through the night."

Despite his best effort, Turner couldn't fall asleep with the night's events on his mind. He simply watched the passing desert and the stars overhead as he lay on Vicky's shoulder.

_Daylight_

The innkeeper managed to free himself from his bonds. It did him no good as the fire had spread throughout the empty town and covered it in flame. He could only lie sobbing in the street as his demented life turned to ash around him. Lying in the street, he spotted three riders approaching from the north. They approached the broken madman and one of the riders stepped off his horse.

"Sir, my name is Elmer. What happened here?"

As the innkeeper opened his mouth, the rider stood back in terror. Most of the innkeeper's teeth were missing and his mouth was covered in blood.

"Icky."

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Icky… It was Icky!"

Elmer realized with horror what the man was saying.

"Sir… did Vicky the kid do this?"

The man whimpered and nodded. When Elmer moved in to comfort the innkeeper, he stole Elmer's gun and shot himself. As the innkeeper bled out into the desert sand, the two riders accompanying Elmer turned back.

"Where are you yellow bastards going?"

"If you want to die fighting the devil, fine by me. We aren't going to throw our lives away. Goodbye Elmer."

Elmer turned and forced himself to continue south. Even though he was scared out of his mind, he wouldn't leave his friend in the hands of Vicky. He forced himself to continue, knowing that he would most likely die. If he could save his friend, it was worth it.

Further south, Vicky had finally approached Turner's old town. He had almost fallen asleep when Vicky shook him back.

"We're here. So where's your mother live?"

Turner was shocked. The town had doubled in size over the past year.

"She lives at the other edge of town. There's a dentist down this road you should see. I'll take the horses down to see Ma."

Vicky pulled up in front of the dentist's and jumped off. Turner took the carriage down to his old house and started looking for his mother.

"Ma? You in there?"

Not finding her, he wandered off in search of her shop. Walking in, he smiled as she worked the counter.

"Hey Ma!"

"Timmy? Timmy Turner, is that you?"

"Hey, my name's Timothy."

"Oh, we always called you Timmy and that's who you'll always be. So what brings you back down here, Timmy?"

"It's a long story. My companion is getting her teeth looked at by the dentist."

"Oh, you finally found someone!"

"It's not like… actually I don't know if it's like that."

"Well you better make sure before she finds someone else!"

Turner chuckled embarrassedly as his mother took out a pair of stools. Turner and his mother sat down.

"So I see the town's gotten bigger. What happened while I was gone?"

"They finished a new railroad some miles east. A lot of new people started coming this way."

"Valentine Railways?"

"Yes; why do you ask?"

"My partner was… an old employee there. Things didn't work out between them."

"That's a shame. You know, one of their own moved out here."

"Who?"

"A young one. Remus Buxaplenty asked for their daughter's hand in marriage. They're planning a huge ceremony down south by his mansion in a couple of days. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes… yes it is."

"So, how'd you get here so early? You must've rode through the night!"

"We did… we had a little trouble finding a place to stay."

"Oh, that stinks. So, I notice you don't have a badge anymore. You dropped out of the state police?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So what have you been doing in the meantime?"

"My partner's a poker player. Really good one at that."

"Gambling? That ain't no way to make a living!"

"I know you'd say that. But on our first day we made more money than I could in a week. She's real good."

Thinking about his partner made him smile.

"Timothy Turner! What has gotten into you?! I thought I raised you better than that. What happens if you lose all the money? What happens when she goes up against someone better than her?"

"Then I'll take some jobs and get it back."

Turner's mother gasped in shock at her son's current life choices.

"Timmy Turner, just who is this partner of yours?"

"Her name's Victoria."

"And just where is this Victoria?"

Turner's mother was so focused on scolding her son that she didn't notice the dark shape approaching the shop.

"Speak of the devil… and she shall appear."

Vicky walked in, bearing her monstrous smile. Seeing her new teeth brought a smile to Turner's face.

"Hello Mrs. Turner."

Vicky took Mrs. Turner's hand and shook it.

"I am Victoria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Just what have you dragged my son into?"

"Nothing; he came willingly."

As Mrs. Turner glared at the grinning Vicky, Turner felt a grumble in his stomach.

"Ma, you can fight with Victoria later. We just spent all night riding through the desert and I need to find something to eat. Are you coming with?"

"Sorry, not everyone can afford the life of luxury. I have to run the shop."

Vicky took out a wad of cash and silver.

"I take it this about covers the day's expenses. You sure we can't change your mind Mrs. Turner?" Vicky asked with a sly grin. Mrs. Turner looked at the money in shock. It was more than enough. She stuck her hand out and took the money and put it in her pocket.

Vicky and Turner walked out together, holding hands as they walked to the nearest saloon. Mrs. Turner stayed behind, silently observing the duo. She knew there was something off about Vicky. She had an aura of danger around her that Turner didn't seem to notice or care about. The group walked into a saloon and sat at a table. Vicky walked over to the counter and brought back two glasses of whiskey. Mrs. Turner was appalled.

"Turner, what are you doing?"

"Uh, having a drink."

"Just what in the world happened to you? In a year you go from one of the youngest state officers, one who nabbed Francis and his whole gang, to a drunken gambler."

"Actually, I don't gamble. She does; I just like to watch."

Turner's mother then turned her gaze towards Vicky, who had a disinterested look in her eyes.

"How did you drag my son into this life?"

"I told you, he joined me."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that fate threw us together."

"And what of you, Victoria? What's your history?"

"I grew up out east. Some bad things happened in my old life, so I came out west. I had no money, so I started gambling. I've always been good with numbers, with knowing the odds. I was a natural. If losing all my money is what worries you, there's no need. I never bet everything on dumb luck."

"Well, I do worry. Even if you win, wasting the money on drink does no good for the soul."

Vicky laughed, shocking Mrs. Turner. The immortal soul was no laughing matter.

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, nothing. Both you and your son like to worry about my immortal soul. I never really did care about the whole church thing. Bad memories started in a church."

"Well, what happened? What could have turned you away from God?"

"I was married, once. Forced into it. An old man I didn't even know, just to make my family happy. He hurt me, a lot. He tried to force himself on me. So I killed him."

Mrs. Turner became white in the face. She was speaking with a murderer.

"You wanted to know, Mrs. Turner. You wanted to know what makes someone like me. Now you do."

"Why are _you_ with my son?" Mrs. Turner's voice was now an accusing whisper. The fact that someone like Vicky was tempting her son away from the law was putting anger in her heart. Vicky looked towards Turner, who was silently staring at his glass to try and distance himself from this awkward meeting.

"Why? I like him. He's one of the only people I've met that I don't hate. When I told him my past he didn't judge. He didn't try to control me. He just held my hand. He made everything seem like it would be okay."

Vicky smiled warmly at Turner, who looked up at her and blushed. Mrs. Turner realized that her son wasn't going to leave Vicky even if she tried and forced him to. So she attempted to find a compromise.

"Victoria, if you want to make this right then you make this right with God. When my son killed Crocker, he could feel the weight of the sin on his soul. He needed to make it right with God, and so do you."

"So, what is it you want me to do?" Vicky asked, puzzled by Mrs. Turner's words.

"After we eat, you need to go and pray. You need to talk with the priest and make this right."

"Is that it?"

"You need to confess your sins. _All_ of them."

The meal was spent silently contemplating Mrs. Turner's words. Turner was saddened by them. No doubt that his mother would follow them to the church, and the priest's reaction wouldn't be anything positive. Vicky, however, was amused. The idea of telling a naïve man of God every monstrous act of evil she's committed seemed like a hilarious prank. She almost felt sorry for the unaware priest.

After the meal, the group left and headed out towards the church. Vicky and Turner went inside while Mrs. Turner stayed outside looking at her husband's grave.

"So, Timmy."

Turner looked up at his companion.

"It's Timothy."

Vicky giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"I like Timmy better. So Timmy, what'd we do first? I'm new to this idea of saving my soul."

"Well, we usually say a small prayer first, and then we confess our sins to the priest."

Timmy led Vicky down the hall towards the front of the church, where he kneeled in front of the statue of Christ. Vicky followed his steps, beginning a prayer of her own.

Timmy:_ Thank you for your love and kindness and the life that you have given me…_

Vicky:_ So, God. I'm new to this whole thing. So I'm just going to sit here. Just so you know, I'm going to be confessing my sins soon. All of them. If you don't want me to hurt your little priest over there with the truth, you should give me a sign._

Vicky opened her eyes and looked for a signal of some sort. Seeing nothing, she smirked and returned to her conversation.

_I see you have the same sense of humor I do. I always knew you liked a good joke. So stop me if you've heard this one before…_

When they were done praying, or in Vicky's case telling God jokes, they approached the confessional booth. Timmy was the first to go in. The priest walked into the other booth.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned… I killed a man earlier."

"You're Timothy Turner, yes? You said you would never react with violence again. What has happened?"

"I was defending myself. The man had a knife… my friend was in danger in another room. The two men were holding us hostage. I managed to free myself, but we fought. I heard my friend scream. I couldn't hesitate any longer, so I aimed to kill. I took his knife and stabbed him, then I went to rescue my friend."

"You fought to save the life of your friend, and for that you are forgiven."

After Timmy left the booth, Vicky walked in and prepared to tell her long and blood soaked tale.

"I'm new at this confessing thing. Could you help start me out?"

"Well, typically you start with the phrase 'bless me Father, for I have sinned' and then you confess."

"Okay… bless me Father for I have sinned… well, it all started when I got married…"

_Two minutes later_

"…then I cut open the next guy…"

_One minute later_

"…then I had to burn down his cabin. I mean, he wouldn't pay up and I don't think…"

_One minute later_

"…so the nun starts hitting me with a stick. After I fight her off I shove her out a window. Her lover, the butcher from earlier, tries to stab me…

_Two minutes later_

"…so I found their hideout and started it on fire. And when they ran out, I killed all but one of them! The last one shot himself…"

_One minute later_

"…then they wanted to make me their chief. I politely refused; I mean, I needed those officers dead as much as the Indians did…"

_One minute later_

"…so the clown starts trying to strangle me in the kitchen when I get my hands on a cleaver. Luckily no one could hear the fight or the clown's blood bubbling out, on account of the elephant I freed rampaging outside…"

_Two minutes later_

"…so I was trying to find the guy who owed me money, when some ass decides to try and force me to be his. So I shot him in the face…

Outside the booth

Timmy's mother had finally joined him inside the church.

"Where's Victoria?"

"She's in the confession."

"How long has she been in there?"

"About ten minutes."

"What could she say that needs that long?"

"Well, she hasn't been to confession in a while."

"Still, how many sins can one woman bare?"

Mrs. Turner looked at her son, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Timmy, just what has she done?"

"It's a long story."

"Don't lie to me, and don't lie in front of God."

"Okay, I won't."

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"What did Victoria do?!"

"I told you I'm not lying. Never said I was going to tell you the truth."

Mrs. Turner lifted her hand up to slap Timmy when Vicky finally left the confessional booth.

"Ah, it feels good to let it all go. Just tell someone everything!"

Vicky walked over and sat down lazily next to the Turners.

"I think I can get used to the idea of confessing one's sins. So when does the priest get out of there?"

"Uh, he should have left by now." Timmy responded.

Timmy stood up and walked over to the confessional booth. He knocked on the door.

"Father Harrison? Are you alright?"

"…is that you Timothy?"

"Yes. Do you need help?"

"I'm… I'll be alright… Is it still here?"

"Is what still here?"

"The demon."

"There's no demon out here, Father."

"It had the voice of a woman."

"There isn't a demon out here, Father."

Assured by Timmy, the priest left his small area of safety. He was pale white; all the blood had left his face. Timmy sighed, knowing his companion had committed enough evil to be mistaken for a demon. Still, he didn't bear any ill will towards his partner. He walked over and joined her on the bench. Vicky placed her arm around Timmy possessively. Mrs. Turner saw the look on the priest's face, thinking he was disgusted by what Vicky had told him, instead of being terrified.

"So, Vicky- I mean Victoria. What should we do next?" Timmy said to his partner.

Vicky turned to look at Timmy's mother.

"So, do you know any places that my kind of people would meet at?"

"I beg your pardon, miss?"

"You know, gambling, drinking, fun."

"I will not partake in your sinning, miss. And neither is my son. Timmy Turner, we're going."

Mrs. Turner stood up and beckoned her son to come with her. He simply relaxed into Vicky's embrace.

"Sorry, Ma; I'm not leaving Victoria."

"I will not see my son condemn himself for a drunken harlot."

"Mrs. Turner, I am not a harlot."

"I don't care what you are. You're not taking my son with you."

Mrs. Turner attempted to grab her son by the hand and yank him out of the church.

"Ma, let me go!"

As Timmy ripped his arm from his mother's grip, she turned and slapped her son across the cheek. Timmy fell to the floor, rubbing his cheek.

"Ow." he muttered.

As Mrs. Turner returned to grab her son, Vicky stood up. Her devious smirk was replaced with a monstrous grin. Less of a smile and more of a predator bearing its teeth, ready to launch itself upon an animal's neck and rip it open.

"Did you just hurt Timmy?"

Vicky moved up to Mrs. Turner, forcing her backwards. Mrs. Turner toppled onto the steps leading up to the statue of Jesus.

"No one hurts _my_ Timmy!"

The priest approached Vicky, attempting to banish her from the church with a prayer. Vicky simply ignored him as she crouched over her victim, towering over Mrs. Turner like a giant. Timmy stood up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Vicky, please stop."

Vicky's smile changed into a blank expression. Her rage faded at the feeling of Timmy's hand on her shoulder. Vicky let out an aggravated sigh before she stood up and moved over to the bench.

"Timmy, how many times has your mother hit you?"

"Wh-what?"

"How many times… has your mother hit you?"

Timmy walked over and sat down. Mrs. Turner and the priest were still at the back of the church, afraid of crossing Vicky's path.

"I… don't know. That doesn't matter, Vicky. She's just trying to help."

Vicky laughed.

"Just trying to help. That's what they always tell you."

Vicky stared into space, reminiscing about her past as Timmy watched her worriedly.

"'Trying to help you. Trying to keep you out of trouble. Teaching you manners. Keeping you safe. Oh, you must have done _something_ wrong.' That's what they always say. It's what they always told me. First it was my father. Even though I hated the idea of marrying, I thought maybe the old man would have been nicer. He was, but only because he beat me half as much as dad."

Vicky laughed to herself as tears formed in her eyes. She felt a hand on her face. She opened her eyes and focused on the sight of Timmy brushing away her tears. Before he could take his hand away, Vicky grabbed it and held it to her face. Then she grabbed Timmy and dragged him into a hug. Then she moved him away and tilted his head back. Then she kissed him. When she let go, she was smiling. A genuine smile, not the bearing of teeth or a devious smirk. Then she realized that a certain priest and mother were still in the church, watching and terrified. Vicky chuckled nervously as she let Timmy go.

"So, Timmy, what do you say we get out of here and go make some money?"

"I'd like that. I remember a place on the west side of town that should still be there."

As the pair left, Mrs. Turner stood up and nearly ran after them, but Vicky's presence forced her and the priest to remain inside.

Timmy and Vicky walked to an old bar from back when Timmy used to live in town. By this time, it had tripled in size. Vicky joined a poker game already in progress.

_Two hours later_

Something was wrong. Vicky was losing. She had lost nearly half of their money to one player. There was something wrong with the player. He would manipulate his hands far too much, as if he was attempting to distract the other players. Timmy switched seats to better keep an eye on him. Over at the players' table, Vicky was grumbling.

"You know, miss, you can leave whenever you want."

"I'm not done yet, mister."

"Please, my name is Juan."

Vicky just lost another hand. She looked at him irritated.

"It's not my fault I have magic hands."

By this point Timmy walked up to the table. He quietly slipped his hand into Juan's pocket and pulled out a card, then set it on the table. Juan looked up, not realizing that Timmy had just exposed him.

"Oh, does the boy want in?"

"No, but you're going to want out."

Timmy pointed at the other players; they were furious, aside from Vicky, who had an amused grin as she stood up and walked over. She started gathering back all her lost earnings while Juan stood up, furious.

"What do you think you're doing miss?!"

"Taking back what's mine."

"You lost, deal with it!"

He attempted to slap her before Timmy caught his hand. Vicky took out her revolver and aimed at Juan, along with two of the other players. He took his hand back and slowly moved away from the table. Before he could run off, Vicky tripped him. She started digging through his pockets and removing anything of value before she let him run off. Vicky and the players put their guns away as she handed over the valuables to Timmy.

"Why does he get it?"

"Well, he is the one that caught the con in our circle. I'd say he deserves a reward."

The players begrudgingly acknowledged Vicky's logic as she finished giving Timmy the stolen goods. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him scurry back over to his table and attempt to hide his embarrassment. After another hour, Vicky came and sat by his table.

"Good eyes you got there. I didn't even realize Juan was cheating."

"Thanks. My dad did always call me eagle eyed. He was just being funny… although, I did sneak up on Jerry the craven at night without a lantern. So there's that."

Timmy frowned when he spotted Elmer, the town sheriff, and Mrs. Turner out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn it."

"What is it?"

"Ma's trying to rescue me… again. This time she's brought company."

Vicky flipped open a mirror she won at the game and used to look around behind her. She grumbled.

"I'm not getting into a fight in a crowded room. No idea who might try and be a hero and shoot me."

Timmy's face lit up.

"Maybe we get others to do the fighting for us."

Timmy took out a piece of jewelry, one of the items taken off of Juan. He looked around the room. He spotted the perfect target. The man was frowning and angry. Something might set him off at any moment. And he was drunk and wobbling. Timmy saw another man who was arguing with a drunk. Timmy flung the piece of Jewelry at the first man's head right after someone walked past him. The man turned around and punched the apparent assailant. Timmy took out a gold coin and threw it at one of the other men arguing when his face turned, getting him to start fighting. As the two brawls continued, they bumped into other drunken patrons.

Timmy's plan worked better than expect; like a pack of dominoes, the room quickly descended into anarchy. The bar become an arena as the drunken patrons battled with each other and threw the sheriff and Elmer around the room in a mad frenzy. Timmy and Vicky maneuvered through the mess, dodging fists and bodies as they moved towards the front. Timmy made sure to grab his mother and drag her out of the fight.

"Timmy? Oh my God, what are you doing?!"

His mother had tears in her eyes. Timmy gave her a quick hug before he ran off with Vicky. As they ran towards the old Turner residence to retrieve their horses, Vicky broke out in laughter.

"Timmy, that was amazing!"

Timmy chuckled along with her.

"Timmy, I'm telling you, we're going to be the most legendary outlaws in the west!"

Timmy's smile dissipated as he contemplated Vicky's words. He _was_ an outlaw now. There was no going back; no way to bargain his way back into the eyes of the law. And he didn't care, as long as Vicky was by his side. Timmy took his badge out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground.

"So, Vicky the kid, what would my outlaw name be?"

Vicky looked at his face as they continued running. She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Timmy the buck-toothed bandit."

They laughed as they continued running.

_The Evening_

After retrieving their horses from Timmy's mother's house, leaving behind the stagecoach, they traveled to an inn on the outskirts of town. After bribing the innkeeper, Vicky and Timmy took a seat at a table. They stayed by the window so they could keep watch for Elmer and the Sheriff. Vicky had a shot of whiskey in her hand.

"So Timmy, aside from ruining your relationship with your mother, how did you like coming back?"

"It was nice to see my home again, and the town's a lot larger than I last saw it."

Then he remembered the conversation he had with his mother. Vicky's sister is getting married.

"The town's bigger because your family made a new railway… Apparently, one of the Valentine's is getting married."

Vicky turned away from the window and looked at him. Now she was curious.

"Who?"

"Someone young, probably your sister. She's going to marry Remus Buxaplenty."

"You say she's going to get married? You mean, it hasn't happened yet?"

"No it hasn't." Timmy looked at her, trying to read her emotions. She was blank.

"And I assume there's going to be a party."

"Yes… and?"

"And the party is being held out here."

"It is."

"Which means my whole family is going to be there. My father…"

Vicky's face finally changed into a monstrous smile.

"Uh, Vicky, what are you planning on doing?"

"I hated my father. He always hurt me. Me and my sister, although I always had the worst of it. For the last six years, I've wanted revenge. I've wanted to kill him. I wanted to ruin him. I've wanted to put the fear of _me _in his eyes. But I was stuck out here. I couldn't go back; everyone knows my face back home. They know _me_, Victoria Valentine. I'd be caught the second I left the train. But out here in the west, I'm Vicky the kid. I'm the greatest monster in the state of California. No one knows my face, only the legend. My eyes of hellfire, my hair red with the blood of my enemies. Now I have my chance."

Timmy was frightened by this new side of Vicky. Vicky looked at her companion and giggled.

"I think it's time for a family reunion, wouldn't you say Timmy the buck-toothed bandit?"

Sensing Timmy's fear, Vicky leaned over the table and whispered in his ear, as if placing him under an enchantment.

"You know, Timmy, this next trip just might be our last. Do you want to have sex?"

Timmy shivered. After a few moments contemplating Vicky's question, he nodded rapidly. Vicky stood up and walked over to their room. Timmy got up and followed her like a loyal dog. He walked inside as Vicky closed the door.

_The next day_

Timmy awoke a sweaty and naked mess. Piecing together the night's events, he smiled happily. He turned over in bed to find his lover missing. He looked around and spotted her already putting her clothes on.

"Timmy, let's get going."

Timmy jumped out of the bed and hurriedly put his clothes back on. The pair walked out of the inn and returned to their horses, riding off in the direction of Remus's mansion. Vicky's eyes were focused with anticipation. She had never dwelled on the past nor worried about the future before, but now she had a mission; vengeance.

By the afternoon, they finally arrived at Remus's mansion. It was awe inspiring. Nearly the size of an entire town and filled to the brink with servants and party goers, with a large hill looming over the entire area. The outside was a frantic mess. People from all over the countryside were gathering for the spectacle as several large tents were set up. Vicky and Timmy rode their horses over to a stable and tied them up before moving out into the main party. Timmy was the first to speak.

"I always heard Remus liked to hold large parties, but this is mad."

"There's got to be three towns worth of people coming here. Perfect to blend in."

Vicky maneuvered over and stole a glass off a serving tray before returning to Timmy's side, slurping down the drink.

"So Timmy, how long until the marriage takes place?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, depending on how long, I'll either just shoot my dad in the face or think of a more… sophisticated way to have my revenge."

"The way Ma described it, it sounded like it was going to be a couple of days."

"Good, good. Why don't you go have some fun? I'm going to take a look around. See how this Remus boy treats my sister. If he's anything like ol' Dougy, I'll have to kill him too."

"Uh, okay."

Vicky split away from Timmy, vanishing into the crowd like a dark specter. Timmy walked around, trying to find something to do. He managed to locate a table, and to his disbelief, he recognized a familiar face.

"Bucky Chesterton."

Bucky turned and looked as Timmy sat down next to him.

"Wh-what?" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, we're not here for you."

"Where is she?"

"Away. Looking for something. So what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just joining the party."

"No doubt looking for something to steal from these well-off folks. If I were still a lawman I'd bring you in right now."

"But you're not. So why are you here?"

"I'm just following Vicky. I don't know what she's planning."

"How'd she get to you? You were a good kid. Better than me, anyways. And now you've signed up with the devil herself."

"I can't really explain it myself. All I know is I'm with her 'til the end."

On the other side of the gathering, Vicky had located her sister walking hand in hand with one of the maidens.

"Interesting…" Vicky mumbled to herself as she stole a piece of bread off an inattentive guest's plate.

Vicky followed the pair when Remus showed up. When Vicky's sister spotted him, she quickly removed her hand from the maiden's, who quickly turned away and ran past Vicky.

"That's very interesting…"

Vicky turned and walked back the way she came, finding Timmy and Bucky sitting together. She took a seat opposite the pair.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Bucky."

"V-V-Vicky. What brings you around these parts?"

"Revenge. Would you like to contribute to my little game?"

"Why would I help you? You tried to kill me."

Vicky took out several pieces of gold and silver and slid them over towards Bucky.

"Payment in advance. And since I assume you've been here a while already, I need information. Just what are the plans for this little gathering?"

"I've been talking around; there's going to be a little festival for the whole thing. Today and tonight, while they finish setting everything up, they plan to have games and a firework show. Tomorrow night, Remus is having his fiancé's name spelled out in fire on that there hillside."

Bucky pointed to the large, barren hill looking over the mansion.

"The next day they get married."

Vicky leaned back in her chair, smiling. She pulled out several pieces of jewelry and slid it over to Bucky.

"Why?"

"I'm in a good mood, and I need you ready to play."

"Play what?"

"Poker. The devil's game. A certain father of the bride is a fan of it. Richard Valentine."

"So, you want me to waste all this playing poker with some rich ass?"

"No, I don't care if you win or lose. I just need you two to tell him about me. I want him to realize what's coming. Oh, and make sure you mention my hat."

Vicky pointed at her hat's insignia then stood up and walked away, leaving Timmy and Bucky alone.

"Why does she care about torturing some rich fella?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. All I know is we should do what she says."

The next several hours were spent wandering around. Richard Valentine mainly stayed near the mansion, discussing business with Remus while his fiancé tried to sneak off with her maiden lover. When it was nearing night time, Richard finally came out into the crowd. He joined up with a group and set up a poker game. Bucky and Timmy joined up on separate sides of the table and took in the sight of their target. He had Vicky's signature red hair, but his eyes were a light blue. He dressed in an all-white tuxedo, and he bore a wholesome smile. He was, in most aspects, the opposite of Vicky. But Timmy learned recently that the line between an angel and a demon was not easily apparent.

"So, you look a little young to be playing poker." Richard looked at Timmy.

"I don't play. Not yet, anyways. I just like to watch; I think it's interesting."

"Well, watch and learn from a pro."

Vicky was elsewhere, trying to piece together the relationship between her sister and Remus. Whether he was simply part of a political marriage or a monster like Douglas. Vicky followed her sister and her hidden lover out to the fields, where they set up a sheet to watch the fireworks.

"Have you ever seen fireworks, Charlotte?"

"Only once before. Back out home, my parents took me once. It was a… ah, it doesn't matter."

"Why? Come on, you can tell me."

"It was during a marriage."

"Who's marriage?"

"It was… I had a sister once."

"You did? How come you never told me about her?"

"My family doesn't like to mention her. Back out home, she was married to Douglas Dimmadome. "

"Wasn't he the northern industry man that was murdered?"

"Yes. My sister was the one that killed him. She was going away for life when she killed a guard and broke out. No one's seen her since."

"Oh my stars! No wonder you never spoke of her."

"Yes. She was always a bit off in the head. She did care about me, though. Whenever father got in one of his moods, she'd put herself in the open. Give him a target so he wouldn't come after me."

"That's horrible. At least she did care about you."

"Yes. I always wondered what happened to her."

"…So, how are you enjoying your time out west?"

"It's good; I like it here a lot. I hope Remus will at least let me see the rest of the state."

"Even if he would let you go for a second, I don't think you'd want to head further north than here. Lots of lawless types up north."

"I'm sure Remus exaggerates to keep me locked in here."

"He's telling the truth on this one at least. A couple years ago there was a string of bank robberies. Some madman called Denny Crocker. And then there was Francis and his old gang. They terrorized the north before the state police hunted them down. And then there's Vicky the kid."

The poker table

"Vicky the kid, huh? Doesn't sound that frightening to me." Richard said as he lit a cigar.

"She doesn't sound that bad, but then you see how many bodies she leaves behind." Bucky was conversing with Richard. Timmy began adding to the conversation.

"Last I heard, she burned a whole town down some miles north."

"Don't lie to me, boy."

"I wish I were, but I'm not. She's not human, that one. Francis and Crocker were mad, but they were flesh and blood. Vicky, nothing stops her. Nothing."

Someone else walked by and decided to enter the conversation.

"You talking about Vicky the kid? Last anyone heard of her, some town up north was burning down. She killed a whole fucking town."

Richard turned pale. He was starting to believe the legend.

"So, this Vicky. If she's real, then someone must have seen her, right?"

Timmy answered this question.

"Well no one really knows what she looks like. They just say she has hair bathed in the blood of her victims, and eyes burning with the fires of hell behind them… and I have heard she wears a tell-tale hat; an emerald snake encircling the base with a horned skull for a head."

"Well, this is a mighty nice story, but it doesn't make any sense. Sounds like you're just blaming random accidents on some boogeyman. I mean, what's driving her? Money, drinks, lust?"

Bucky responded.

"Hate, I would reckon. Hate no one can understand."

"Then what does she hate?"

Timmy replied.

"Something she can't get her hands on. Revenge on God, or someone far away from her. She couldn't get her hands on them, so she turned her hate on everyone else. Punish the world when you can't punish the person you hate most."

"No one could hate that much." Richard responded, confident that this Vicky was merely a legend.

Bucky retorted.

"Well, it could be hate for a cheating lover. Hell hath no fury and all that."

Timmy jumped in.

"It could be someone who hurt her lover."

"Or maybe someone killed her lover."

"Or, perhaps… maybe it wasn't a lover, but someone in her family. Someone she should have been able to trust, but who ruined her life. Someone who caused her pain she now wants to turn back."

After a couple minutes, the fireworks began.

"Oh, well that is pretty. I've never seen fireworks before."

Timmy and Bucky looked towards the fireworks in amazement while Richard contemplated Vicky the kid. Someplace deep down in his blackened heart, he felt fear.

_Earlier_

"Vicky the kid, huh? Sounds like a myth." Charlotte responded to her lover, who had recently described the dark tale.

Vicky stalked her way towards the pair. She stepped on a twig, alerting her sister and the maiden.

"Who are _you_?" The maiden asked accusingly.

"Speak of the devil… and she shall appear." Vicky replied with a dark laugh. She maneuvered in front of the pair and sat down, her legs crossed and her face hidden within the night sky.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Vicky the kid, at your service."

The maiden went silent as Charlotte let out a mock laugh.

"That's real funny, Veronica. Tell me about an evil legend and she shows up right after."

Veronica was silent; she was face-to-face with the devil herself. Vicky simply started to laugh as she took out a knife.

"You seem a bit too serious, Veronica. Shall I carve a smile on your face?"

Veronica had nearly gotten up to run, but she wasn't going to leave an unaware Charlotte in Vicky's hands.

"That's a bit dark, don't you think?" Charlotte asked, still believing this to be a joke.

"This isn't a joke, sweetie. And if you two start running, I won't hesitate to cut both your throats." Vicky responded. Charlotte was finally starting to realize that they were really being threatened.

"You're… You're real?"

"You're just now figuring that out? You're a bit dumb, aren't you?"

Veronica took offense to her lover being insulted.

"Don't call her dumb." She shouted out. Vicky simply giggled.

"What's wrong, did I insult your lover?"

Veronica backed down with a fearful face.

"Ah, so you two _are_ lovers. But, aren't you going to be married?" Vicky let out a mock gasp.

"Scandalous! Charlotte and the maiden Veronica, lovers while Charlotte is to be married. Don't you care about Remus? Does he not treat you like a queen?"

Charlotte looked down, ashamed.

"Oh, so he doesn't treat you well. Does he hurt you? Does he make you feel pain?"

Charlotte rubbed her stomach uncomfortably as Veronica held her close.

"Why do you care?" Veronica asked venomously.

"Because I know what it's like to be hurt. To have someone try and control your every movement, even your breath. So I'm here with a proposition to you both. I can offer you an escape."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Simply your help. You see, our paths have crossed for a reason. I don't care if it's fate or God or nature, we have come together in the same place. And our goals are indeed similar."

"What are your goals?"

"I want revenge. But I do not simply desire to kill Remus; no, I want him to fear me. I want him to be afraid of what I've become. I want to laugh in his face as he prays in his last moments."

"You're… going to kill him?" Charlotte finally spoke.

"He hurt you, didn't he? Why do you care? Besides, I'm going to end him with or without your help. It's just that my first plan will benefit you both greatly."

"What are you planning?" Veronica asked, intrigued.

"Nothing more today. Tomorrow, on the other hand…" Vicky giggled in anticipation.

"Tomorrow, Remus is planning a special present for your love. He's going to spell her name in the hills with fire. I want a new message in its place."

Vicky took out a piece of paper with a drawing of her insignia and a heart upon it.

"Tomorrow, when it's daylight, read this. Tell the rest of the servants to change the message to the symbol on this paper."

"And what if they refuse?"

"_Convince them._ I've come too far to lose everything to some idiots. Make sure they do it without Remus's knowledge. I would hate to spoil the surprise. And then the next day, comes your benefit. Go through with the marriage, make everything official, sign all the papers. And then, that night, I'll kill Remus for you. And you two can run off together, with all the riches of this mansion, owners of the Buxaplenty estate and heir to the Valentine Railway."

Veronica and Charlotte observed the dark figure, who moved out her hand, beckoning them to agree. Charlotte grabbed Vicky's hand and shook, eliciting a small chuckle from Vicky. Vicky stood up and walked back towards the party, leaving the two lovers silently contemplating their deal with the devil.

After the fireworks, the guests began entering a large tent set up specifically for sleeping. Many chose to simply stay outside and sleep by campfire. Timmy and Bucky awaited the return of Vicky.

"So, now what do we do?" Bucky asked.

"Sleep. I'm tingling with anticipation. I want to be well rested for when the time comes."

Bucky entered the tent while Timmy and Vicky stayed outside and fell asleep, watching the stars twinkle overhead.

_The next day_

Vicky and Timmy awoke early and spent most of the day talking with the various strangers. Many people had shown up simply for the food or to socialize, as Remus has always enjoyed throwing elaborate parties.

Veronica was spreading the message among the servants, using lies, threats, and bribery to make them obey.

Come nightfall, Remus walked up to make an announcement to the crowd with Charlotte at his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the wonderful state of California, I… I've never been the best with speeches. That's why I speak from the heart when I say this. I am proud to be a part of this great state, and this great country. And I am honored to have my beloved, Charlotte Valentine, by my side. I am honored to have her by my side as we enter a new chapter of our lives. And now a special surprise for my bride-to-be. Your name will shine towards the heavens!"

With that, Veronica lit a match from the mansion leading out onto the hills. The crowd watched with anticipation as the flame spelled out a C. Then confusion as the flame twirled back and swerved around again. And finally horror, as the thread of fire transformed into a horned skull blazing throughout the night sky. And then the flame continued right, forming a burning heart. There were whispers going through the crowd. Remus began shouting furiously as Charlotte and her father tried to piece together what the symbol meant.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know."

Richard remembered the conversation from yesterday. Vicky the kid's hat bore a horned skull.

"It's… it's Vicky the kid's symbol. But what does the heart mean?"

Charlotte pondered the meaning. _Heart? Heart. Love? Val… _

"Valentine…" she muttered, putting the puzzle together.

"Valentine? What is Vicky the kid coming after us for?!"

Looking to his daughter for a response, he found that she had left into the crowd. Charlotte was searching for a sign. Any sign of her sister. She looked at everyone's face. Fear, confusion, amusement… then she turned and looked at the opposite side of the mansion. A small lantern was burning, outlining two figures watching the spectacle. She ran off into the crowd, abandoning her angry lover and terrified father. As she approached the hill, the lantern went out. She continued up until she was face to face with the pair of shadows.

"Hello, Charlotte."

The voice was familiar now; familiar, yet changed. There was a vicious undertone to every word, hatred dripping off the tongue. But Charlotte recognized that voice now.

"Vic-Vic…" Charlotte began crying as she fell to the ground.

"Is something wrong? Having second thoughts?"

"Victoria…" Charlotte muttered through tears.

Vicky went silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"So, you figured it out."

Vicky's voice changed. It lacked the venom and vileness of her usual tone. Charlotte jumped and hugged her sister, leaving Timmy awkwardly silent as the two sisters embraced for the first time in six years.

"I thought you were dead."

"It's okay, Tootie. I'm here now."

"But… but why come back? Why show up after all this time?"

"I was… occupied. I couldn't come back. They'd arrest me."

"But you could have made it… you could've hid."

"You really think our father would let me hide? After ruining his chance at the Dimmadome fortune?"

"But, you could've done something…"

"No… I couldn't; I couldn't spend a second more in that place. I needed out, so I came out west."

"…you aren't here for Remus, are you? You're here for our father."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I hate him, do you understand? I _hate_ him."

Vicky's voice was returning back to her sadistic glee.

"But why do all this?"

"Because I don't just want to kill him. I want to hurt him. I want to make him feel the pain I felt all those years ago. I want him to realize that I've come back. I want him to know everything I've done since then. All the pain I've caused, all the death. I want him to _feel_ it. I want him to beg forgiveness. And then I want to laugh when I finally pull the trigger."

Charlotte pulled away from her sister, finally realizing the extent of Vicky's changed nature. She backed away in fear before remembering that there was another presence there the whole time. Charlotte turned to the shade.

"Who are you?"

"…My names Timmy. Timmy Turner."

The voice was so unlike her sister. He sounded kind, and caring, and good. Not the voice that enjoys the suffering of others.

"Why? Why are you with my sister?"

"We're… we're partners… and lovers."

Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand and squeezed at his words.

"But… you sound so different from Victoria."

"I know."

"How'd you end up with her?"

"Well… I used to work with the state police. I came to arrest her, but when she told me her story… I let her escape. I didn't want to see her hang and she dragged me along. Now here we are."

Before Charlotte could ask any more questions, she heard Remus yelling in anger for her presence. She stood up and left.

_The wedding day_

Timmy and Vicky watched from afar as Charlotte and Remus joined together. Vicky had trouble stifling her laughter at her sister's disgusted expression when Remus and her kissed. Richard had stayed inside the mansion, holed up in his guest room and waiting for Vicky to strike. The celebrations moved on into the night for the final day of the party. As the celebrations began dying down, Remus dragged Charlotte by the hand into his mansion, signaling Vicky to action. She moved towards the mansion as Timmy waited outside with Bucky, who was wobbling from the abundance of alcohol in his system.

"Let me get this straight. Vicky, the biggest lunatic in the west, who I've often mistaken for Satan, is actually the sister of that silly little cutie Charlotte?" Bucky said between hiccupping.

"Yes, it's like I didn't just get done explaining this."

Timmy looked towards the mansion, which seemed to have a fire in one of the rooms. Then he noticed it spreading throughout the hall. Windows shattered, screams were heard and the servants came running out of the building. As Timmy began pushing against the crowd, he spotted Charlotte and Veronica fleeing on a stagecoach. Then he heard a voice shouting behind him.

"Timmy!"

He turned to see his mother, Elmer, and several state officers waiting.

"Timmy come back!"

"Timothy, come back. There's nowhere else to go." Elmer shouted as he approached his old friend.

"Elmer, you need to go."

As Timmy turned away he felt a hand grab him.

"Timothy, what are you doing?! You are an officer of the law! You have a duty to the state! Did you really forget that quickly?!"

As Elmer was forcing Timmy to stay, he shoved Timmy's old badge into his hand.

"Let me go! I'm not with you anymore!"

"Turner!"

As Timmy struggled against his old friend he heard the sounds of gunfire over the raging inferno. Timmy turned and punched Elmer in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"I told you, it's done! Don't follow me!"

Timmy dropped his badge on the ground and fled towards the mansion. He made it inside just as the inferno spread to cover the entrance.

_Earlier_

Vicky followed Remus into the mansion. He dragged Charlotte towards the right and down the hall into his room. Inside, he threw her on the bed with a hungry lust in his eyes. Vicky moved in for the kill. Then a blonde blur flashed past her eyes and jumped at Remus with a knife.

"Hurt my cumbernickle, will you?! Die, you trash, die!"

Veronica slashed and stabbed Remus, spilling his blood over the room in a macabre pattern. Remus fell to the floor dead. Vicky let out an amused whistle as she approached Charlotte and Veronica.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you."

Vicky clapped mockingly as she stepped over the body.

"So where will you two go as I finish up?"

"I filled a carriage out back with expensive things. That should keep us going until Charlotte inherits the Buxaplenty fortune."

"Good; I need to finish things. Could you two do me a favor when you leave?"

"What is that?"

Vicky picked up an unlit lantern and dumped the oil out onto the floor. She lit a match and dropped it.

"Start a fire."

Vicky and the pair walked out of the room and closed the doors. As Veronica and Charlotte ran outside, Vicky strolled through the mansion, entering rooms and dumping the lantern oil before lighting it up. By the time the people in the mansion had realized there was a fire, a raging inferno was already consuming the house. Vicky happily skipped towards the stairs, past fleeing servants and housemaids as she made her way up to the guest room, where her father was waiting. His room was on the other side of the mansion, giving Vicky plenty of time to think of ways to torture him.

_Maybe I'll cut him up. Or maybe I'll strangle him to death. Or maybe I'll shoot him in the legs and leave him to burn!_

Vicky approached the doors and moved up to the wall. Using a piece of wood, she knocked on the door. Seconds later, two shotgun blasts burst through the center of the door, unlocking it for her.

"Do you hear me?! I'm not going out without a fight! I won't let some mad lady ruin my life!"

Vicky opened the doors and faced down her father.

"Richard. Valentine. You have a debt to pay."

"Wh-what?!"

"A life… for a life."

Vicky moved forward smiling, using her hat to cover her eyes. Richard took his cross and began praying.

"You ruined my life. Now it is my turn."

Vicky removed her hat and tossed it aside, revealing her wrathful beauty.

"Vic… Victoria?"

Vicky laughed as she took out her revolver and aimed for her father's leg. She managed to get a shot off on his right knee before he lunged at her.

"You stupid, worthless whore! You've ruined everything! Again!"

As Richard pounded her face, Vicky simply laughed harder. Every fist made her laugh grow, until it echoed throughout the burning house. Richard moved off of her, scared out of his mind.

"You're… you're not Victoria! Stay away from me!"

Richard pathetically limped towards the bed and covered his head in fear.

"Yessss. This is what I've been waiting for."

Vicky shot him in the other knee.

"How does it feel! How does it feel to be powerless! To have a monster tower over you while you suffer! HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

By now, Timmy had come running in.

"For…forgive me." Richard whimpered.

As Vicky closed in, ignoring the enclosing fire, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Vicky, stop! We have to get out of here!"

Vicky turned around and looked, seeing the massive blaze eating its way towards their position. Vicky took her gun and shot out the window and walked towards it. She turned and looked at her father one last time.

"Goodbye, father."

Vicky grabbed Timmy and jumped from the window, landing haphazardly in a bush outside.

Richard remained in the room. He crawled towards the window, but a blast of heat from the flame forced him back. He cowered in the corner as he waited for the fire to claim its prize. Amidst the madness and the heat, he looked out past the doors…

"For… forgive…"

He saw the fire curl about the hall.

"Forgive me…"

The fire drew back, ready to strike.

"Forgive me!"

The fire transformed into a horned skull as it propelled into the room.

"NO!"

Richard screamed as the flames engulfed him.

_The aftermath_

Elmer and the state police attempted to help the servants put out the flames, but it was a wasted effort. The fire consumed the mansion and tore it down to its foundations.

Elmer and Mrs. Turner searched for any sign of Timmy, but there was nothing. Elmer comforted the grieving mother as the last embers blew away in the wind.

Veronica and Charlotte rode into a small town and checked into an inn. Staying by the window, they watched the cloud of smoke blowing away in the wind. Charlotte cried as Veronica held her.

"It's okay, we're free now."

"I know. And I'm glad… but Victoria."

"Who?"

"Vicky… she was my sister. It's been six years since I saw her, and now I'll never see her again."

"…don't say that. If the legends are true, she can survive a small fire."

"But… I don't know if she wanted to survive that. She threw everything away. She only cared about revenge. She changed so much."

As Veronica held her lover close, they spotted two riders rush into the town. They almost rode through when they stopped by the inn, looking at the carriage. Charlotte stood up and watched as Timmy and Vicky limped through the entrance, covered in soot and ash. Charlotte squealed in delight as she ran over and hugged her sister while Timmy coughed up ash.

"You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, Tootie. I've survived larger fires than that."

Charlotte let go of her sister as Veronica walked over.

"Uh, Tootie?" She wondered out loud.

"Old nickname." Charlotte responded before turning to Timmy.

"And you, Timmy Turner. I realize now why you stay with her. She needs someone to help her when things get too dark. To pull her back from the edge. Take care of her for me."

"Always."

Vicky smiled warmly as she grabbed Timmy's hand before speaking.

"Well, we should be leaving. We're going to have the whole state trying to hunt us down and we aren't exactly discreet covered in ash."

"Will I see you again?"

"We'll be back someday. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Where will you go?"

"Wherever the wind takes us. Vicky the kid and Timmy the buck-toothed bandit."

Veronica and Charlotte held their hands over their mouths, attempting not to laugh.

"We may need to work on that name." Timmy replied sheepishly.

"How about… the masked stranger?" Charlotte said.

"Well I don't have a mask, but… I like it. I'll take it. Vicky the kid and the masked stranger, legendary outlaws."

As Timmy shook Veronica and Charlotte's hands, he turned back around and got on his horse.

"We'll see you two around." Vicky said before joining her partner on the opposite steed.

Veronica and Charlotte waved as Vicky and Timmy rode off into the night.


End file.
